Synthesis
if you want the original synthesis its down the bottom Basics (Main item) + (Catalyst) + (Catalyst) = (Product (success rate)) *1s = items with synthesis value between 22 to 30; *2s = items with synthesis value between 31 to 38; *3s = items with synthesis value between 39 to 45; *4s = items with synthesis value of 46 and above; *to fuse an unbounded item, you must have unbounded items on the main item and both catalyst; *bounded items cannot be unbounded *pet30 can be used to replace 2s *pet40 can be used to replace 3s If the success rate is not 100% that means the item could end up unchanged. Miscellaneous *(Annonymous Name Card) + 2s + (1s) = (Hand Grenade (90%)) *(Hand Grenade) + 2s + 2s = (Demon Proof (60%); Feather (10%)) *(Exploration Key) + (1s) + (1s) = (Another Exploration Key) Food *(Beer) + (1s) + (1s) = (1.6x EXP Mark (90%)) *(Beer) + (Anonymous name card) + (1s) = (1.6x EXP Mark (80%)) *(Riceball) + 2s + 2s = (1.6x EXP Mark (60%)) *(Sausage) + 2s + 2s = (1.6x EXP Mark (60%)) *(Sausage) + 2s + 2s = (Roast Pig) *(Roast Pig) + 2s + 2s = (Whole Wheat Bread) *(Eternal Focus potion(any type)) + (1s) + (1s) = (Konoha Arcanum) *(Konoha Arcanum) + (1s) + (1s) = (Toad Arcanum) *(Pet food from shop) + (1s) + (1s) = (Another pet food (could be one with greater feeding value)) *(Apple) + 2s + 2s = (Premium Chakra Candy) *(Premium Chakra Candy) + 2s + 2s = (Curry Beef Rice) *(Grocery pet food (any)) + (Grocery pet food) + (Grocery pet food) = (eggplant) *(eggplant) + (eggplant) + (eggplant) = (corn ) *(Kebab) + 2s + 2s = (Sushi) *(eggplant) + (1s) + (1s) = (pepper) *(corn) + (corn) + (corn) = (pepper (180 hunger)) *(pepper) + (pepper) + (pepper) = (pepper) *(corn) + (1s) + (1s) = (pepper / low chance for another food) *(Grocery Store Food )+ 1S + 1S =( Chili (99%)) *(Chili) + 2s + 2s = (Watermelon (55%)) Outfits Grey Suit *Grey Suit + 1s + 1s = blue suit (40%) *Grey Suit + 2s + 2s = Blue Suit (70%) Blue Suit *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + Blue Suit = Orange Suit (40%) *Blue Suit + 2s + 2s = orange Suit (20%) *Blue Suit + Blue Suit + 3s = orange suit (70%) *Blue Suit + 3s + 3s = orange Suit (80%) *Blue Suit + 3s + Lucky Gem = Orange Suit (90%) Orange Suit *Orange Suit + 1s + 1s = Orange Suit (99%), x% for a Blue Suit Gears 2 Stat blue Equip *1S + 1S + 1S = 2s (40%) *1S + pet30 + pet30 = 2s (80%) *1S + 1S + 1.6x EXP Mark = 2s (60%) *2s + 1S + 1S = 2s (99%) 3 Stat Orange Equip *2s + 2s + 2s = 3s (20%) *3s + 1S + 1S = 3s (90%) 4 Stat Gold Equip *3s + 2s + 2s = 4s (20%) *3s + 3s + Lucky Gem = 4s (25%) *3s + Lucky Gem + Lucky Gem = 4s (30%) *3s + Orange Suit + Lucky Gem = 4s (45%) *3s+ Orange Suit + Orange Suit = 4s (45%) *3s + Lucky Gem + (52 Syn value)National Cup trophie = 4s (70%) *4s + 30 Syn Value Pet + 30 Syn Value Pet = 4s (70%) 30 Syn Value Pet can be replaced with any Level 1 Gem *4s + 2s + 2s = 4s (80%) 2s Can be replaced with enchantment Gem Pets *pet30 + (1s) + (1s) = (Another pet30) *pet30 + 2s + 2s = (pet40 (30%)) *pet30 + 3s + 3s = (pet40 (80%)) *pet40 + (1s) + (1s) = (Another pet40 (100%)) *pet40 + (Anonymous name card) + (Anonymous name card) = (pet30) *pet30 + (Anonymous name card) + (Anonymous name card) = (Vulture) *pet30 + (Sync value 1-8) + (Sync value 1-8) = (Vulture) *pet40 + (Sync value 1-8) + (Sync value 1-8) = (pet30) The 1-8 Sync value items can be anything from food to the Disassebly scrolls! Quest Items *(Anonymous Card) + (Anonymous Card) + (Anonymous Card) = (Anonymous Card Folder) *(Weapon) + (Weapon disassembler) + (Weapon Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Armor) + (Armor Disassembler) + (Armor Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Accessory) + (Accessory DIsassembler) + (Acessory Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Weapon) + (Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = (Rare Iron Ore (60%)) *(Armor) + (Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = )Rare Iron Ore (60%)) *(Accessory) + (Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = (Rare Iron Ore (60%) Come Come Paradise *p1 + p2 + p3 = v1 *p1 + p2 + p4 = v2 *p1 + p3 + p4 = v3 *p2 + p1 + p3 = v4 *p2 + p1 + p4 = v5 *p2 + p3 + p4 = v6 *p3 + p1 + p2 = v7 *p3 + p1 + p4 = v8 *p3 + p2 + p4 = v9 *p4 + p1 + p3 = v10 *p4 + p1 + p2 = v11 *p4 + p2 + p3 = v12 *p1 + p2 + p2 = pg1 Category:3s+3s+2s=4s(100%) Category:Original Synthesis